


Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The kiss was so natural, passionate and full of life.





	Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for sterling_sky and all the other CJ/Abbey shippers who inspire me everyday.  


* * *

The laugh tickled her belly and she could only smile as her friend leaned against her and giggled. Never had this show seemed so funny but Abbey thought _Frasier_ might be her new favorite show. Her neck still tingled from the warmth of CJ’s hearty laughter. Unable to help herself, the First Lady pulled the Press Secretary close and kissed her laughter. She kissed it soft and then hard, her tongue finding CJ’s as if it had a million times before. 

She tasted of diet Coke and peanut butter, two things that never seemed to fit together until now. CJ didn’t fight her off, push her away, or scream bloody murder…that was good. She pulled Abbey closer, her tongue coming out of its hiding place. The kiss was so natural, passionate and full of life.

“I can't get enough of Niles,” CJ whispered when their mouths finally came apart.

“I can't get enough of you, Claudia Jean.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Talking really wasn’t what I had in mind.” Abbey replied.

“That much I figured out.”

The episode was a first run; it would repeat. CJ didn’t know if she would ever have a chance to be here again. Surrendering to Abbey’s kiss and her touch, CJ had even more reason to adore the brothers Crane.

***


End file.
